Redemption: the Lost Vampire
by lopie
Summary: The once fair city that was once held in the firm grip of a strong Prince lies in ruins. Slowly it must be rebuilt by the younger vampires who know control it, as well as the humans who live there. How will everyone survive when no one wants the others to


**Prologue**

** In the Beginning  
**

It's been five years since the worst of problems came to us. The Prince, our Prince, had been slain by someone willing to take over and buy popularity among the kindred. None were pleased with the change of events as our prince was kind to us, allowing the childer small territories in which to feed while still restraining our population when it grew too large. Many childer were refused unless given a severe circumstance, such as love of a human, or companionship to an elder. Still, even in these cases they were rare. We understood as our population grew too freely for too long. It seems this city wasn't big enough for us. Then the other came.

We knew a Prince was needed, but no one wanted him other than those who were paid heavily in some way by him. The rules came quickly, many incomprehensible to the kindred. Many more worried those who thought to keep the balance between humans and vampires for our safety. Even worse was when he ruled that any vampire may sire his childer without any thought of the population. Vampires were growing exponentially when this law passed. It was the only good thing the new Prince decided. Many held to our old traditions of creating a childer, but we were few. Soon the amount of food began to dwindle and the cover up of vampires that we had kept hidden for centuries was slowly beginning to be revealed.

This lead to an odd revolt. The Covenants banded together due to fear and mutual necesisty. All but the Ordo Dracul who are so set in their thoughts of change being needed that they could never let it be known how much they feared and actually did to prevent the Prince from changing their world for what even they saw as the worst. The kindred of our once fair city rose up and slayed the Prince. it was then that what everyone feared would happen did.

We feared a new Prince. Many would give sound reasons and logistics, but all knew the truth. We feared what would happen if another like minded one were to try this again we would be again at war with our kindred, maybe even our very bloodlines. A sort of civil war sprang as to make the long distant fueds of the past look like child's play. A group of neonates brought the first of the war, though many joined in quickly to fight for their own beliefs. It was hell on earth and the humans had no idea this was happening. For a while.

As all wars do, it fell into the streets, killing humans and kindred alike. Elders claiming domain were attacked by their childer in efforts for the childer to establish domanince in our society. Elysiums were not even spared. The chaos that consumed our kind caused a myriad of thoughts. Fear of being found out, a thrill of battle, but most simply felt lost. This war was needed though, I see that now. Our numbers were too great to be in one place and none wanted to move, each feeling they earned their place in this city.

Tragedy struck as our numbers dwindled even greater. Soon My allies and I worried that no kindred would be left should this war continue and so an Elysium was won by my allies and I through great strife and a disappointing loss of many. While we had one Elysium we called a meeting of the elders and began our arangements for a new social order in our town.

Our time as Elder's had passed, many of us no longer able to feed on humans. We decided to take torpor, but not before first settling the battlefield and fighting that had taken this fair town. The covenants would leave their Orders in the charge of some of the more younger bloodlines, restore the order to what it was, and impress upon everyone the need to remember our place and, most importantly, remember the Masquerade.

We watched the changes from a distance for a few years before preparing for our sleep, though some had more grave thoughts plaguing their minds. We watched as the Ordo Dracul was forced into secrecy not only for worry that the others would come for them since they showed no sign of fighting the Prince, now called the 'Dark One', but also because the youngest had heard that true power was hidden only in the Ordo Dracul. Coterie's were being formed again for survival rather than war, and blood was being taken discretely and often times from bloodbanks. Even Belial's Brood was back to only their normal amount of violens.

We Elders were impressed at how our plan was being achieved easily. Yet still there was no Prince and this also worried us. With no one to help presserve the masquerade when it had to be broken, our young kindred would likely die out or be exposed. Still we did nothing and let the city revive again. Soon it would be time for our sleep.

Childe, you may be wondering why I am telling you all this. You are only one night old and I apologize for telling you what I must, but your sire will be no more after this night. I have seen a milenia, and despite my skills human blood still does not hold me for long. I do not wish for torpor, but for a change. My final change I feel. Sleep now childe, for when you awake you will find yourself in your new haven. Your sire will be no more but there are others out there like you. Find a Coterie that is good for you and continue on. Give our clan a good name, and help those afraid of a new Prince see the error of their ways. Farewell Childe, may you be well.

Remember the masquerade and prepare yourself for the danse macabre...

A/N: My first Author's Note here. This is something I'm not to sure about. I need opinnions people. Give me anything. Whether you like the backstory, if you want to see this work out, anything. Thanks much people. I'm out.


End file.
